


О том, как важно вовремя поесть

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дерек не в силах противиться инстинктам, а они велят кормить своего партнера





	О том, как важно вовремя поесть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/gifts).



1  
– Ты точно назвал правильный адрес? – у Стайлза громко урчит в животе, а на лице написано столько всего, что глаза разбегаются. – Не смотри на меня так, в прошлый раз, когда мы играли у меня в «Марио Карт», ты заказал доставку к себе домой.  
Если Скотт звонил в пиццерию на Лейтон стрит, то они там тянут соломинки, кому ехать, потому что Дерек пару раз не сдержался и нарычал на курьера. Ладно, не пару раз, но они ужасно тормозят и привозят еле теплую пиццу!  
Скотт поднимает брови домиком и начинает оправдываться. Это невыносимо. Дерек уходит на кухню и садится на высокий табурет возле короткой барной стойки, заменяющей стол. На белой тарелке пылится яблоко – недели три назад Дерек не устоял перед цветом и запахом, живым, без привычной примеси химии, купил целый пакет и ел, пока не осталось последнее, которое уже просто не лезло. С тех пор желтая с розовым румянцем шкурка успела сморщиться, потускнеть, но запах еще обещал приятную кисловатую сладость.   
– Я готов грызть диван, – Стайлз демонстративно щелкает зубами. Дерек отлично помнит, как они блестят между ярких губ.  
Он споласкивает яблоко под краном и аккуратно чистит ножиком для картошки, вынимает середину и разрезает на ровные дольки, наливает в стакан воды. У него больше ничего нет, коробку от хлопьев он выбросил утром.  
Требовательное урчание подгоняет, туманит мысли, наверное, поэтому Дерек забывает о посуде. Наверное, поэтому Стайлз хватает его запястье и ест прямо с руки.  
Скотт дышит с присвистом, словно вернулась астма.  
Дерек, кажется, не дышит вообще.  
В дверь звонят.  
2  
Стайлз вечно голодный, но иногда он просто не хочет есть, как бы странно это ни звучало. Дерек выучил наизусть довольно обширный репертуар его пустого живота и начал потихоньку разбираться, в каких случаях стоит подсунуть пакетик вяленой говядины или конфет с арахисовым маслом, когда – что-нибудь посущественней, а когда вообще не лезть, даже если Стайлзовы кишки идут друг на друга войной. Последнее ломает мозг, но Стайлз в принципе мозголомный, с ним не расслабишься.  
– Не хрусти, – морщится Дерек, когда Стайлз в очередной раз запускает пальцы в пакет со смесью орехов и сухофруктов, вылавливая ядрышко покрупнее.  
– А то что, – он улыбается и нарочно теребит криво надорванный край, – стукнешь носом об руль? Выкинешь из моей же машины? О нет! Неужели, – вытаращенные глаза, приоткрытый рот, ореховая крошка вываливается на грудь, – вырвешь мне горло зубами?!   
Хочется зарычать и засмеяться одновременно, укусить. Года в четыре недалеко от дома в овражке он нашел лисью нору. Лисица почему-то не стала его прогонять, и он играл с лисятами. Они были смешные, вредные, с мелкими острыми зубками и тонкими хвостиками. Дерек тискал их, щекотал тонкие шейки, зарывался лицом в мягкие беззащитные животики. Они были настолько славные, теплые и невозможно хорошие, что он просто не удержался и укусил самого вертлявого. Он не чувствовал, что обратился, не понимал, пока рот не наполнился кровью, а уши визгом.  
Когда он прибежал домой в слезах, лисьей крови и собственной рвоте, его умыл и переодел в чистое Питер.  
– Нежность бывает разрушительна, – сказал он. Дерек не понял, но запомнил.  
Он не хочет разрушить Стайлза.  
Дерек выхватывает пакет и высыпает остатки изюма и кешью – остальное уже исчезло в темных глубинах Стайлзова желудка – себе в ладонь, стараясь не вспоминать о том, как ее касались вот эти растянутые в глумливой улыбке губы.   
– Фу! Ты руки не мыл, теперь хочешь, чтобы я их облизывал. Ты совсем с ума сошел, Дерек, у меня нет твоего иммунитета, микробы сведут меня в могилу быстрее любой сверхъестественной херни.  
Однажды Стайлз уронил пончик на пол, быстро поднял и, наскоро обдув, сунул в рот целиком, отчего сделался похож на белку с раздутыми щеками, так что Дерек просто прижимает руку к блестящим от слюны губам.  
– Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить, Стайлз. Не спеши, а то подавишься.  
Его сердце почти поспевает за сердцем Стайлза, а оно колотится, как припадочное. Точно, у Дерека припадок нежности, замаскированной под мудачизм.  
3  
Дерек не знал, что после всего пережитого не утратил оптимизма. Только вот стоя в ряду готовых завтраков с коробкой «Фрут лупс» в одной руке и «Лаки чармс» в другой, он представляет себе, как Стайлз ест размокшие в молоке хлопья, и надеты на нем только его, Дерека, пижамные штаны. Он почти слышит смешной звук, с которым содержимое ложки перемещается в голодный розовый рот, сопение и удовлетворенное биение сердца, и, должно быть, поэтому не замечает Скотта. У них странные отношения, еще сложнее, чем отношения со Стайлзом, и в отличие от Стайлза, Скотт в курсе происходящего. Дерек кладет обе коробки в набитую продуктами тележку и кивает своему альфе. Скотт улыбается в ответ, но в глазах его посверкивает что-то почти кусачее, и Дерек напрягается еще сильнее.  
– Держись от нее подальше, Скотт, – говорит Скотт вместо приветствия, – ты не должен с ней видеться. Это опасно, Скотт, ты не должен, Скотт, бла-бла...   
Скотт больше не улыбается, он ждет чего-то, но непонятно, чего именно, не извинений же. Даже если их, Дерек не собирается просить прощения, в конце концов, он не был не прав, просто… не понимал всего. Он не понимал, как это. Скотт замолкает и пожимает плечами. Дерек тоже пожимает плечами. Он отказывается опускать глаза, хотя должен.  
– Он не любит хлопья на завтрак. Съест, конечно, ты же знаешь, Стайлз ест все подряд, но если не лень возиться, лучше блинчики или вафли, яичница с беконом или колбасками, он их обожает, а из-за отца ест редко. Ну, и дорого.  
Дереку будет не лень.   
– У них проблемы с деньгами?  
Стайлз похудел после ногицунэ, но Дерек считал потерю веса последствием одержимости, никак не финансовых затруднений. Скотт делает сложное лицо и опять пожимает плечами. Черт, нашел, кого спросить. В тележке Скотта лежат стопкой шесть лотков замороженных куриных ножек с желтыми скидочными ценниками, картошка в сетчатом мешке и самое дешевое молоко. Из-под картошки торчит большая коробка вполне приличных презервативов, такие же Дерек покупал в Нью-Йорке, а значит, не настолько плохо идут дела у Маккола.   
– Скажи ему, не жди, что Стайлз догадается сам, потому что он не догадается.  
Дерек почти возмущен. Стайлз – самый умный парень на свете, не сложить два и два, как деревенский дурачок, это не про него. Когда Дерек открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Скотт его обрывает:  
– Малия немного подняла ему самооценку, но он не верит вообще-то, что может кому-то понравиться. Тем более, цитирую, парню, вроде тебя.  
Дерек украдкой пересчитывает пальцы, сжатые на ручке тележки: их десять, и он не спит. Посреди супермаркета Скотт Маккол действительно дает ему советы, как лучше вести себя со Стайлзом Стилински.  
– Чушь, – бесцветным тоном бросает он.  
– Именно! Скажи ему, мне он не верит, может, тебя послушает, – почти весело говорит Скотт, и Дерек бы купился на эту легкость, если бы не красный отсвет в глазах Скотта. Если бы отвести взгляд раньше, можно было бы притвориться, что не заметил, но теперь он не посмеет ослушаться прямого приказа. Чертов Маккол. – Когда ты будешь готов.  
Обезоруженный, Дерек втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и кивает с благодарностью. Чертов Маккол.  
4  
Каждый раз, когда чего-то хочется, он думает о Стайлзе. Секс и поесть – конечно, о ком еще ему думать, когда поджимаются яйца и урчит в животе, но не только. Он просыпается утром, потому что выспался, с ощущением того, что будет хороший день, и представляет. Как просыпается Стайлз, как Дерек выдыхает ему в волосы, или шею, или в живот, или в то место, где у него самого заворачиваются полукольцами лапы трискелиона, и делится предвкушением хорошего дня. Во время пробежки тело поет, каждая мышца гудит, переполненная энергией, и он мысленно делится со Стайлзом – ему хватит и половины, а Стайлзу будет легче.   
Стайлз больше не выглядит бледным. Стая может сколько угодно ржать над Дерековой дремучестью, но он верит в лучи любви. И правильное питание, поэтому приписывает себе пару очков.   
– Если бы ты знал, как они пахнут, блевал бы дальше, чем видел, – он отодвигает от Стайлза тарелку с розовыми, как молочные поросята, пончиками и заменяет ее на свою с невзрачным на вид органическим овсяным печеньем.  
– Как они могут пахнуть, скажешь тоже. Горелый жиром, химические красители, искусственные подсластители и ароматизаторы – лучший аромат на свете! – Стайлз тянет обратно свои пончики, словно помрет, если как можно скорее не набьет живот отвратительной дрянью.  
– Ты бы дал их шерифу?  
– Даже под дулом пистолета не дал бы, чувак.  
– Не называй меня чувак, – бессильно рычит Дерек, а Кира улыбается и, заметив его взгляд, демонстративно припадает к черничному милк-шейку. У Дерека нет выхода: логика изменяет Стайлзу, поэтому он просто берет оба пончика и запихивает себе в рот. Омерзительная кремовая начинка бьет по рецепторам гадостным вкусом, но ему удается проглотить большую часть.   
– Черт, Дерек! Они же мне снились сегодня!!! Ненавижу тебя! – восклицательные знаки впиваются в барабанные перепонки, носки кедов в голени, но у Дерека есть способность регенерировать, а у Стайлза нет. К тому же он врет, врет, понимает Дерек, давясь химической клубникой и пережаренным тестом, и даже не замечает.  
5  
На телефоне включен беззвучный режим, потому что выносить звонок и противную вибрацию нет сил, а тоненькое, почти незаметное жужжание внутренних мелких штучек почти не бесит. Если бы Стайлз услышал про «внутренние мелкие штучки», он дразнил бы Дерека не меньше часа, а потом допросил бы Гугл и выдал список моделей с наиболее качественной звукопередачей, после чего потащил бы в магазин и заставил купить одну их них. Дерек приберегает этот повод побыть вдвоем на черные времена.  
– Что.  
Ничего в голосе не выдает его радости, к тому же Стайлз не оборотень, чтобы распознать подобные нюансы по телефону.  
– И тебе привет, здоровяк. Я тоже рад слышать твой бодрый голос в это субботнее утро, когда все настолько замечательно, что зубы сводит от скуки. Тебе же скучно, Дерек, не отрицай, расскажи дорогому Стайлзу, как ты готов лезть на сте...  
Дерек со вздохом вытягивается на постели и позволяет себе улыбку – ровно до того момента, как обрывает бесконечный поток болтовни. Надо соответствовать.  
– Что ты хочешь, Стайлз.  
Может быть, Стайлз опять разразится тирадой о знаках вопроса и надлежащей интонации, может, просто ответит на вопрос, или даже, чем черт не шутит, перескочит на что-то другое, и тогда разговор продлится немного дольше.  
– Не правильный вопрос, приятель. Ведь важно то, чего хочешь ты, – тоном заправского коммивояжера выдает Стайлз, – ручаюсь, ты еще не пил кофе и уж тем более не завтракал...  
– Ближе к делу, – Стайлзу совершенно не нужно знать, что он до сих пор в постели и не собирался вставать как минимум до полудня.  
– Сколько нетерпения, сразу видно, ты голоден, как волк, Дерек, потому что, когда ты сытый, тебя хватает на пятьдесят секунд дольше. Я мог бы и дальше мучить тебя неизвестностью, но в честь прекрасного утра мое великодушие разрослось до размеров...  
– Стайлз. Короче давай.  
– Ну ты и зануда, Дерек! Если короче, то приходи скорее. Я слегка увлекся и нажарил целую гору картофельных оладий. Папе много нельзя, а мне самому столько не съесть, а холодные они противные.  
Наверное, Скотт ночевал у Киры, иначе у Стайлза не возникло бы проблем с утилизацией еды, но Дерек не может себе позволить разбрасываться шансами. Картофельные оладьи – отличный способ отпраздновать тот факт, что сразу после друга детства Стайлз теперь звонит ему. К тому же у фермерской сметаны в его холодильнике вот-вот закончится срок годности.  
6  
Стайлз спит на пассажирском сидении, и вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за подозрительным домом, Дерек наблюдает за тем, как движутся глазные яблоки под тонкими веками, как морщится переносица и двигаются губы. Стайлз запрокинул голову, и если наклониться вперед совсем немного, через ноздри можно будет заглянуть в самый сон. Дереку приятно думать, что Стайлз не просто расслабился и потому открыл рот, он реагирует на то, что ему снится – что-то хорошее, потому что салон пропитывает запах довольства, спокойной сытой радости. Челюсти сжимаются на миг, губы с влажным чмоком касаются друг друга, по верхней пробегает язык. Наверное, Стайлз ест во сне любимую картошку спиральками, но Дерек представляет себе другое. Не зря Стайлз называл его больным – мысленно вкладывать в этот темный зовущий рот свои пальцы, язык и член в произвольном порядке и разных сочетаниях чертовски далеко от нормы, но Дерек уже почти смирился. В любом случае, он ничего не может с собой поделать. И он ничего не может поделать со Стайлзом.  
– Что снилось?   
Стайлз задирает длинные руки и, согнув в локтях, роняет за голову, тянется вверх, вправо и влево, сопит и зевает себе в плечо. На щеке прямо над родинкой лежит ресница, и Дереку хочется ее убрать: взять указательным и большим пальцем, сдуть, слизнуть, стереть носом, вдохнуть.  
– Жуткая гадость, дружище, – торопливый пульс не сбивается, – но мне было так хорошо. Я сожрал чье-то сердце, представляешь? Кровища текла у меня по подбородку и груди, оно было теплое, билось... Дерек, я ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел и уже давно не был настолько счастлив.  
Дереку даже не нужно стараться, брови сами ползут вверх.  
– Как все меняется. Еще недавно тебе было противно отрезать мне руку, а теперь ты закусываешь сердцами и рад.  
– Это же сон! Я за свои сны не отвечаю, Дерек, даже не пытайся меня обвинить в каких-нибудь извращениях. К тому же чувак, который отдал мне свое сердце, тоже был офигенно счастлив. Может, я был бог? Я ел его сердце, пил его счастье, я знал... – из-под высокого крыльца выскальзывает черное длинное тело, и Дерек, не дослушав, выкатывается из машины.   
Что знал Стайлз, остается загадкой, но Дерек отлично знает, чье это было сердце.  
7  
Подкрадываться к Стайлзу здорово, даже если он никогда не делает так нарочно. Ну, почти никогда. Дерек не виноват, что его ногам без разницы, в какой он обуви, они ступают тихо по любой поверхности, это получается само собой. Он мог бы меньше радоваться, когда Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом, когда учащается его дыхание, а зрачки расширяются, но... Нет. Он не мог бы. Стайлз любит пугаться, если это безопасно. И да, Дерек слишком много времени провел с ним, раз понимает, насколько логично сказанное. Стайлз любит пугаться Дерека. Иногда в душе Дерек разрешает себе не договаривать последние два слова и уже даже перестал чувствовать себя виноватым.  
– А-а! – руки взлетают, как крылья в красно-коричневую клетку, отчего из маленького глянцевого пакетика взметается облако чего-то черного. Ровно секунду Дерек боится, что Стайлз раздобыл какой-нибудь новый особо мелкий помол рябины, но с чего бы тогда пересыпать рябину в перечницу, а потом запах бьет в нос. Он перекрывает запах возбуждения и страха, мгновенно наполнивший кухню, и Дерек чихает. – Ты опять подкрадываешься! Вот сдохну от инфаркта в один не прекрасный день, будешь знать! Нужна тебе еще одна смерть на совести?  
Стайлз машет кухонным полотенцем, разгоняя перечную пыль. У него горят щеки, румянец стекает по шее вниз, а у Дерека, как назло, слезятся глаза. Из-за перца, конечно, совесть не причем. У Стайлза прыгает пульс и снова меняется запах – пришло запоздалое понимание, но Дерек привык. Он знает, что Стайлз не станет извиняться, зато постарается загладить вину, и Дереку это в нем тоже нравится.  
Он опять чихает, но Стайлз уже включает вытяжку и открывает окно. Дерек вытирает рукавом мокрое от слез и соплей лицо, когда в раковину ударяет струя воды, и сразу становится легче дышать. Он опускает на стол коробку купленного у девочек-скаутов печенья с шоколадной крошкой, в которой нечаянно наделал дырок когтями, и осторожно улыбается, прислушиваясь. «Бум, – говорит Стайлзово сердце, – бум-бум-бум». Дереку кажется, что оно стучится в его собственные ребра – изнутри.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты нарочно так делаешь, потому что любишь меня пугать, – Стайлз взмахивает полотенцем еще раз, отчего осевшая на ткань перечная пыль поднимается в воздух, и Дерек чихает в сгиб локтя. И хорошо, он в любом случае не собирался отвечать. – Другой на моем месте давно бы заточил на тебя зуб, но я буду выше подобной мелочности, само великодушие и грандиозная душевная щедрость, ты должен ценить. Я даже пущу тебя в душ, я даже дам тебе не перченую футболку, чистую, не черную, потому что у меня нет, и не серую, потому что она в стирке, а какую-нибудь... не волнуйся, я помню, что ты не выносишь принты и сочетание синего с оранжевым, просто синюю, ну, она со слоном, но он обычный слон, не зыркай, нормальный слон, без надписей там, серенький реалисти...  
– Я помоюсь в твоей ванной, – сообщает Дерек, чтобы прервать поток. Он почти не чувствует запахов, но слух и зрение подтверждают, что Стайлз разволновался не на шутку.  
– Ладно, я тогда пойду в гостевую, апчхи. А-апчхи-чхи! Ты же останешься на ужин? Нет, я могу и сам сожрать все печенье, ты меня знаешь, но я сделал фрикадельки из индейки, они тебе в прошлый раз понравились, и папа сказал, что вкусные.  
Дерек разворачивает его и подталкивает к выходу из кухни. Носоглотка пылает. Перец не аконит, но тоже мало приятного.  
– Я повешу футболку на ручку. Полотенца, ты в курсе, где, – конечно, он давно в курсе, но вытереться планирует полотенцем Стайлза. Никто же не узнает. – Штаны надо? Ладно, я дам какие-нибудь на всякий случай, а ты сам смотри, – несется в спину. – Апчхи!  
– Апчхи, – миролюбиво соглашается Дерек и скрывается в хорошо знакомой ванной рядом с комнатой Стайлза на втором этаже. Шериф не пользуется ей, поэтому здесь только вещи Стайлза: корзина с его стиркой, средство для душа и мытья головы в одном флаконе, бритвенный станок и кислотно-зеленая зубная щетка с закудрявившейся щетиной у левого края. Здесь охренительно пахнет, когда в носу не полыхает перечный пожар, даже от воспоминания бегут мурашки. За стенкой возится Стайлз – выдвигает ящики, шуршит тканью, шмыгает носом. Дерек снимает футболку и после секундного колебания засовывает ее в пластиковую корзину к грязным вещам Стайлза. Она почти пустая, повезло. От мысли, что их запахи, пусть и основательно приправленные перцем, смешаются и постепенно пропитают всю комнату, может быть, просочатся в коридор, становится жарко.  
Пока он неторопливо дрочит под горячим душем, наслаждаясь ароматами и ощущением безопасности, Стайлз выходит из своей комнаты, чтобы помыться, но почему-то спешит, будто за ним черти гонятся. Когда завернутый в его пахучее полотенце Дерек снимает с ручки двери обещанную футболку со слоном, чистую, но только почти, потому что Стайлз точно надевал ее хотя бы раз, и растянутые серые спортивные штаны, Стайлз успевает вернуться и опять разволноваться.  
С порога Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз рисует что-то маркером на ладони, потом у себя на груди, сверяясь с распечаткой. Грубые черные линии бегут по коже между родинок, которые хочется потрогать, складываются в знак переноса, который ему однажды попался в какой-то из книг Питера.   
– Нет! – вырывается у Дерека, но поздно – последняя черта ложится на место, и Стайлз роняет маркер. Он втягивает воздух рывком и забывает выдохнуть. Сердце частит так, что впору вызывать скорую, мощная волна паники ударяет в грудь как раз в тот миг, когда Дерек ловит Стайлза и падает, принимая на себя его вес. – Надо было просто спросить!  
Он гладит мокрую после душа и от нервного пота спину. Стайлза трясет.  
– Просто перенести мое восприятие на себя бесполезно, потому что ты не имеешь понятия, как анализировать эти ощущения, на них не появится волшебных ярлыков с пояснениями. Ты не будешь знать, что вот это сейчас, – Дерек сосредотачивается на том, как приятно лежать под Стайлзом, как ему нравится эта близость, как ему радостно быть вместе в надежном месте, где ничего не угрожает и можно расслабиться, чтобы любить, – хорошо.   
Стайлз дергается в руках, рвано дышит и едва не заезжает Дереку коленом по яйцам, но его пульс начинает замедляться. Дерек поворачивает голову совсем немного, и теперь упирается носом в горячее ухо. От Стайлза привычно пахнет стыдом, возбуждением и страхом, и надо еще что-то сказать, но Дерек концентрируется на своем восхищении. В тот же миг оно примешивается к коктейлю Стайлзовых эмоций, но Стайлз в растерянности.  
– Обращенные оборотни месяцами учатся распознавать чувства по запаху и слуху, – говорит Дерек, проводя носом по горячей кромке уха, старательно убирая из голоса укор, – эта руна не просто бесполезная, она опасная. Слушай меня и дыши, не думай.  
Он, конечно, дал маху. Чтобы не думать, Стайлз должен быть без сознания, какой-то жалкой перегрузкой органов чувств его мозг не выключить. Дерек осторожно разводит ноги и сдвигает Стайлза так, чтобы его боевое левое колено сползло ниже, а голову укладывает у себя на груди и принимается перебирать влажные волосы. Они завиваются немножко, как та лохматая неоново-зеленая зубная щетка, и Дерек улыбается. Стайлз вздыхает и его плечи немного расслабляются.  
– Это совсем не похоже на то, как я лежал на тебе в участке, когда мы оба были парализованы, – минут через десять говорит он. – Я ужасно боялся за папу.  
Стайлз за всех боялся, но Дерек не будет спорить.  
– Лучше?  
Вместо ответа Стайлз подтягивает колено к промежности Дерека и улыбается ему в шею.  
– Я теперь все про тебя знаю.  
– Так уж и все.  
– Все, что хотел узнать. – Ха! Чтобы удовлетворить ненасытное любопытство Стайлза потребуется нечто большее, чем простенький ритуал переноса. Дерек им гордится. – На данный момент.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что от сквозняка у меня сводит шею, а под полотенцем чешется.  
– Угу, и что оно мое, потому что тебе нравится, как я пахну.  
Дерек больше не может, поэтому целует его прямо там, на немытом полу возле комода с выдвинутым наполовину ящиком. Стайлз открывает рот, будто голодный, и можно вложить в него, что угодно: хотдог, буррито, конфету, член или сердце, которое бьется в горле и грозит расколоть зубы, но Дерек начинает с языка, почти ожидая, что Стайлз жадно укусит. Стайлз и правда кусает, но губы и подбородок, наверняка царапая о щетину нежную изнанку губ. Он отрывается на минуту и впивается в щеку, словно хочет выгрызть кусок, сжимает челюсти и тянет, тянет так, что вот-вот появится кровь. Дерек на ощупь дотягивается до маркера и перекатывает Стайлза на спину.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – он прижимает его к полу одной рукой и дорисовывает на груди у Стайлза цветочек. Он кривой, четыре круглых почти одинаковых лепестка и один тонкий вытянутый, зато захватывает часть линий, образующих знак переноса, превращает их в бессмысленные каракули вроде тех, что рассеянно черкают на полях тетрадей во время скучных уроков, выключает магию. Не то разочарованный, не то благодарный стон Дерек ловит ухом, потому что Стайлз ловко бьет его в сгиб локтя и заставляет лечь сверху всем весом.   
– Так бы и лежал, да? – фыркает Стайлз в то же ухо, пуская мурашки по шее. – Но быть начинкой в бутерброде между оборотнем и полом я не подписывался, тащи меня на кровать, на мой любимый матрасик, к подушке и смазке.  
– А я не подписывался тебя таскать, – Дереку смешно, но он не смеется, держит лицо.   
– Ну пожалуйста, а я тебе отсосу, я знаю, что ты думал об этом. Думал же, Дерек?   
Что-то происходит – очень быстро, р-раз, и все, – и они оказываются на кровати. Покрывало на полу, одеяло тоже, Стайлз головой на сложенной вдвое подушке, которую Дерек подпирает коленями.  
– Ого, – член целится в ярко-розовое, блестящее от слюны «о», – в следующий раз не надо так быстро, ладно? Я не успел насладиться полетом, – влажные теплые выдохи щекочут головку, и Дерек уже готов вечность носить Стайлза на руках, только бы он перестал болтать и выполнил обещание. Бедра невольно дергаются, и Дерек тыкается мокрой щелью прямо Стайлзу в ноздрю.  
– Не та дырка, мазила, – фыркает тот и начинает хихикать, шлепая Дерека ладонями по ляжкам. Звук получается звонкий и резкий, почему-то это веселит Стайлза еще больше, смех вибрирует у него в груди, в горле, в длинных цепких пальцах, во всем теле, передается Дереку мурашками, и он пытается пережать член у основания.  
– Будешь ржать, кончу...  
– В нос? Это такой затейливый вервульфовский кинк? Значит, все врут в интернете, Дерек! Пишут про какие-то узлы, в то время как настоящие волки кончают в нос. Или это твое личное? Мой нос тебя заводит, Дерек? – Стайлз морщит переносицу и задирает верхнюю губу, скалится, изображая непонятно что, но Дерек почти согласен признать, что эта нелепая гримаса и вздернутый нос с полосой смазки еще долго будут сниться ему в мокрых снах. Почти, потому что дыхание спирает, оргазм вырывается из кулака, брызгает Стайлзу на лоб и волосы.  
– Черт, ну я же хотел отсосать!   
Дерек еще никогда не смеялся сразу после того, как кончил. Оказывается, ему щекотно.  
Интересно, так теперь будет всегда, если он поймал случайный эффект? Стайлз, пахнущий дикой смесью возбуждения и восторга, мог бы задаться подобным вопросом, но Дерек никогда не может угадать, о чем тот думает. Он даже решил однажды, что если угадает, сделает предложение, от которого Стайлз не сможет отказаться. Например, поехать вместе в Сан-Диего на Комик-кон в косплее Хана Соло и Чубакки – чтобы поспорить, кому кого изображать. Или в Вегас.  
– Ты предпочел бы Элвиса или капитана Кирка?  
– Вообще-то Малколма Рейнолдса, но нельзя хотеть слишком многого, так что меня устроит и Джек Воробей. Капитан Джек Воробей, – с кривым цветочком и каплей спермы над левым соском ритуальный рисунок больше не должен работать, но Стайлзу не нужно пояснений. Он улыбается, и Дерек улыбается тоже, кажется, всем телом, как Стайлз, – какая разница, кто из них угадал. – Я даже соглашусь на Элвиса, если ты сам скажешь папе.  
– Ладно, – с удивительной легкостью соглашается Дерек. – После твоих тефтелек из индейки ему будет лень идти к сейфу за пистолетом и аконитовыми пулями.   
– Фрикаделек!  
Господи, да какая разница, когда речь о свадьбе!  
– Укушу, – тихо сообщает Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локтях и прищуриваясь.  
– Ладно, – повторяет Дерек и подставляет шею.


End file.
